


You're awful. I love you

by Hopespeen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But It's Still There, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Smut, but not really, it's a party - Freeform, very minimal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopespeen/pseuds/Hopespeen
Summary: High School Party AU. No party is complete with a good old game of 7 minutes in Heaven.They're all 18 though.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	You're awful. I love you

Everyone was drunk.

She could hear them all before she even entered the house. Junko and Mukuro were notorious for their famously crazy house parties, always thrown just after the 78th class had finished their final exams. It was a perfect opportunity for everyone to finally let their guard down, to let loose and have fun before classes once again consume their personal lives. The girls always had a wide selection of food and drinks for their guests, all spiked in order to incite chaos amongst their classmates. Anyone who partook was bound to be involved in some sort of sordid activity by the end of the night- it was only natural, when you're around those two. Not that Kyoko would know, anyways. She didn't like to lose control of her actions. She had never lost control of her actions before. She was always in control.

Kyoko reached towards the front door tentatively.

Why did she come? 

She thought to herself for a moment. She was suddenly interrupted by none other than Makoto Naegi, who slammed the front door open, rushing out to vomit on the hood of someone's car. 

Gross. Should she do that?

Once finished, Makoto turned back towards Kyoko, a cheesy smile on his face. "Kyyyyyyoko! We've been waiting for you! Come inside!" He pushed Kyoko inside, closing the door behind them both, and ran to the kitchen. "Guys!! Kyoko is here! We can start!" 

Kyoko briskly followed Naegi to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting expectantly. A sinister smile spread across Junko's face as she laid eyes on the junior detective, handing her a covered red solo-cup, a large "K.K" label across the side. "Nice to see you show up, Kiki! As always, I've got a drink just for you, if you finally decide to let go." Junko winked and turned to the rest of the group. "Hey, losers! It's FINALLY time to play 7 minutes in heaven!" Everyone cheered at the news- well, almost everyone. Kyoko, in her unaltered state of mind, always knew better than to cheer for something Junko said. But more than that- 

"Kyoko." Her words clipped, she walked by Kyoko with a small smile, following Junko with her drink in her hand. She left a pleasant smell in Kyoko's nose as she left for the game. Why didn't she cheer? She wasn't like Kyoko at all. She loved losing control. She was an evil person. She was disgusting. 

She smelled amazing.

"Celestia." Kyoko finally responded, all but jogging to the room after her classmates to find them all sitting in a circle. Typical of the game, obviously, no need for alarm on that, Kyoko thought. A small bottle was placed in the center. Also typical. Everyone sat around her, chatting amongst themselves, sipping their personalized concoctions that Junko gave them. Kyoko glanced at her own. Did she want this? 

Should she want this?

Kyoko took a deep breath before locking eyes with Junko and drinking the entirety of her cup in one go. She placed her cup on the ground beneath her when she finished, smiling slightly when she saw Junko's dropped jaw. 

"Holy shit Kyoko! You finally did it!" Junko cheered in her seated position before pointing directly at Kyoko. "I'm gonna make this worth your while, chick." She winked before giving a quick tug to Mukuro's shirt sleeve, the two sharing a knowing nod. 

"QUIET." Mukuro's usually meek voice boomed throughout the small room, forcing the other classmates into a stunned silence for Junko.

"Thanks sis! Anyways!" Junko turned to the rest of her classmates, hands clasped together happily. "As you know, we're doing 7 minutes in heaven. I have two closets for this, so we're gonna get this going SUPER fast. I'm gonna spin this bottle," She points a manicured finger at the bottle in the center of the circle. "and if it lands on you, you get to pick two people to send to a closet. If they're making out by the end of it, you get to pick someone to go with YOU into the closet. If they aren't, I get to pick someone to go with you into the closet." Junko shot her classmates an evil smile. "Better make the right decision!"

"What if YOU pick a couple, and they don't make out?" Boredom dripped through Byakuya's voice. 

"Trust me, that won't happen. But, if it'll make you feel better, then in that case, YOU pick someone for me. Ready now, Richie Rich the incredible Twink?" Byakuya blushed in embarrassment, but nodded, taking a sip of his drink to calm himself down. Kyoko found that stupid. She wanted to say so. 

Junko wound back and spun the bottle forcefully, the tip passing Kyoko for what seemed like hundreds of times before it finally came to a stop on-

"Hagakure! How boring! Who do you choose?" Junko asked innocently, Hagakure's smile suddenly falling.

"Boring????" He said dejectedly, taking a sip of his drink. Probably to calm himself down, Kyoko thought. How stupid. She should say something. "How about Toko and Byakuya?" 

The class erupted into laughter as Toko dragged Byakuya behind her, out of the room, following Mukuro to their designated closet. As she came back, Junko wound up to spin the bottle once again. Kyoko felt different. Kyoko felt good.

The bottle finally came to a halt, this time on Junko. She looked around the room and pretended to consider her options, a finger on her chin and a smile on her face. She lowered her finger and used it to point, "I'm going to take a risk here, for the sake of poor Byakuya. Let's go with Kyoko, and..." Junko trailed off, a smirk on her face. She knew who she was going to pick. She was dragging it out. Kyoko knew that. "I'm going to go with my dearest Celestia." 

Well, that snapped her out of it. 

"What?" They both exclaimed, nervously switching their glances between each other and Junko's stupid smile. They hated each other. It was a losing bet. Junko picked them, even though she had to know she would lose. She'd lose.

Interrupting her thoughts once again, Mukuro's strong grip on her wrist forced her into the reality of the situation, leading her and Celestia to the second closet. 

"Honestly Kyoko, it is not that bad. You do not have to be DRAGGED to this closet to participate." Celestia rolled her eyes as she entered.

"Shut up." Kyoko snarled, snatching her wrist away from Mukuro and slamming the closet shut by herself. A small clicking sound could be heard from the outside- she had locked them in. Celestia's perfume filled the air once again. Kyoko mentally scolded herself for enjoying it. "She... locked us in."

"I know."

Silence.

"Are you drunk, Kyoko?" 

"I don't know."

"How on earth can you not know that?" Kyoko heard Celestia's trademark giggle. She imagined that she hid behind her hand, as she usually did. She imagined the small smile she had when she did it at school. Why was she imagining her? She hated her.

"Maybe because I'm not a delinquent like you!" Kyoko spat.

"Maybe so." The simplicity of her response set Kyoko's heart on fire. 

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." Silence. Well, almost. Kyoko could hear Celestia's dress ruffling near her. The smell of her perfume had gotten more intense. She was closer. 

"You smell good." A hand on her face. Under ordinary circumstances, Kyoko would've initiated a self defense response. But the hand was small. It was soft. A thumb brushed the top of Kyoko's cheekbone. Her breath hitched. She didn't know why. 

"I know." Celestia whispered. She was close enough now so that Kyoko could hear her perfectly. Her mind was reeling, all she could think about was the smell of the perfume, how wonderful the hand on her face felt in the moment, how perfect Celestia looked in her outfit tonight, her stupid smile, her ugly face, her BEAUTIFUL face; Kyoko quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Celestia gasped, but returned the kiss quickly, and Kyoko brought her gloved leather hand up to Celestia's cheek. She felt her stomach grow hot, and the rest of her body grow hotter, as Celestia's small, feminine hands trailed down Kyoko's face, one stopping to wrap around her neck, the other continuing down to Kyoko's chest, taking one breast in her hand before suddenly breaking their kiss and moving her hand to Kyoko's stomach. 

"We don't have much time. You have to tell me what you want to do in here." Celestia was breathing heavily. Kyoko imagined her piercing red eyes looking into her own. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"Kyoko." Celestia hissed, frustrated, alcohol on her breath. "I want to FUCK you, but I can't do that unless you tell me you want me to." 

Her words sat heavily in the air, and shot electricity through Kyoko's body. She hadn't had sex before. She had never had sex with a girl. She wanted to. She didn't know if it was the situation, or the alcohol, or Celestia's soft hands. She wanted to."Quickly, please, Kyoko, I'm begging you-"

"Then fuck me." Kyoko interrupted, blushing slightly at the small moan that escaped Celestia's lips at her words.

"Stand up now." Celestia demanded. Kyoko complied, and stared forwards, at what she assumed was Celestia. Celestia extended a hand, feeling in the darkness for Kyoko, their eyes locking as they finally adjusted to the darkness of the closet. Celestia reached a hand around Kyoko's neck and squeezed, hard, before quickly grabbing for Kyoko's skirt. "I wish we had more time. But we don't. So we have to make this quick. Do not come until I tell you to." Celestia commanded before reaching under Kyoko's skirt, pulling her panties down to her mid-thigh before dragging a finger back up her leg. "Beg me."

"What? We don't have the time." Kyoko's voice was desperate. She didn't know how badly she wanted this. Celestia.

"It'll turn me on a little more so I fuck you harder, dumbass, just fucking do it before I change my mind-"

"Please, Celestia, please fuck me, I'm sorry I'm a dumbass, I don't deserve you, I want you so badly-" A hand clasped over Kyoko's mouth, stopping her from letting out any more uninhibited pleas, while the hand that previously dragged along her thigh found it's way to Kyoko's drenched center, two fingers plunging inside of her, pumping faster and faster with each passing second. Kyoko stifled a low moan. Meeting Celestia's eyes once again, the fingers inside of her stopped momentarily. Kyoko whined and rocked against them, the hand on her mouth suddenly being replaced by balled-up, damp fabric. Kyoko allowed it. She didn't know what it was. The fingers inside her began rapidly moving again, and Kyoko felt a hand on her hip. She steadied herself as best she could, given the situation. When she felt Celestia's breath on her clit, she nearly cried, she wanted it so badly. She wanted to say it- she couldn't. She bit down on the fabric in her mouth as Celestia wrapped her lips around her clit, slamming her fingers inside of Kyoko at an almost inhuman pace. Kyoko felt herself getting close.

"Celbhpia." Kyoko said her name as best as she could with the gag. Fingers unrelenting, Celestia replaced her mouth with her thumb, roughly rubbing Kyoko's clit as she reached for the fabric in Kyoko's mouth. 

"I'm going to kiss you. Don't make noise." Their eyes locked again, and Kyoko nodded. Her eyes looked darker. Celestia removed the cloth and quickly moved in to kiss her, her fingers relentless, swiping Kyoko's clit with every rough thrust of her long, slender fingers. Her free hand trailed down to Kyoko's chest, and this time it remained there, roughly groping through Kyoko's button down. Kyoko could no longer control herself. She scratched against the clothes on Celestia's back, her hips bucking up and down wildly, Celestia swallowing all of her moans and pleas as she finally came on Celestia's fingers.

She went limp. Celestia kept her upright. She slid out her fingers, and Kyoko found herself grabbing Celestia's wrist, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and cleaning them with her tongue. She could only see Celestia's eyes. They looked even darker. Her breath was shallow, just like Kyoko's, but it was only getting shallower.

"That was my first orgasm." Kyoko admitted. 

"I could've done better." Celestia muttered, breaking eye contact. 

"I want to return to favor." Kyoko reached for the hem of Celestia's dress. Celestia smacked her hand away. 

"We.. don't have the time for that." She sounded unsure. Kyoko stepped forward, until Celestia was against the opposite wall. Kyoko reached up her dress, making immediate contact with Celestia's pussy. Where was her underwear? "Please," She gasped, staring into Kyoko's eyes again. 

Oh, the gag. 

Kyoko smiled. "I might not be very good." She admitted once more, kneeling down in front of Celestia. Celestia spread her legs slightly. "My gloves." Kyoko said suddenly. 

"I promise you I don't care, you can keep them on." Celestia rushed through her words. "We have to hurry," she said. Kyoko nodded. She wanted to draw more breathy moans, more gasps of surprise, more pleas for more from Celestia. But there was no time. She stuck a finger inside, sliding in to her knuckle. There was no resistance. She added a second finger, and picked her pace up to try to match Celestia's from earlier. She couldn't. It would come with practice, Kyoko thought. Maybe next time.

Wait, next time?

Celestia's small moans took her out of her own head. Kyoko took the damp panties off of the ground and stood, three fingers now still steadily fucking Celestia, but Celestia shook her head. 

"Kiss me." Celestia begged. Her tone was desperate. Kyoko felt herself get aroused again by the thought of Celestia writing beneath her. She leaned in and kissed Celestia, tongue sliding through to meet her own, moaning herself as she felt Celestia tighten against her fingers. "Fuck, Kyoko, I'm cumming-" Celestia moaned quietly. Kyoko didn't want to stop. Celestia bit into Kyoko's shoulder as she rode out her orgasm, roughly bucking against Kyoko's fingers and grasping at Kyoko's ass and thighs to keep her grounded. She slid Kyoko's fingers out of herself, and copied Kyoko, shoving her fingers into her mouth. Even through her gloves, Kyoko could feel how hot her mouth was. When her fingers left Celestia's mouth, she wanted to put them back inside. She wanted to be back inside of Celestia. She wanted Celestia back inside of her. 

She wanted Celestia. 

"I don't hate you." Kyoko finally said. Has it really not been 7 minutes yet? 

"I like you." Celestia replied. Kyoko snapped her head towards Celestia. She could barely make out her facial features. She looked like she was smiling. "I think you're cute. You're smart, too. I like you." 

"Are you drunk?" Kyoko asked sheepishly. She hoped Celestia couldn't see her blushing. 

"Maybe a little." Celestia laughed. It was different than her normal laughs. It felt genuine. "But I do like you. I have for a while." 

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" Kyoko asked suddenly. "I...Like you too, and want to keep doing this."

"I'd love to keep doing this." Celestia nodded. 

"With me?"

"With you, Kyoko." 

Silence. But it was comfortable. They were both smiling. Kyoko's hand had found its way to Celestia's.

"Do you want to kiss some more? For when they open the door."

"You don't have to ask me, Kyoko." Celestia laughed again.

Outside of the closet, the rest of the 78th class students lay arguing.

"Junko, it's been 30 minutes!! Why are you leaving them in there?" Naegi whined, and Junko giggled in response. "I want to go in with Mukuro!" 

"Relax, Makoto." Junko smiled to herself, and glanced at Kyoko's empty cup on the floor. "It's Kyoko's turn tonight."


End file.
